Reading Queen's champion
by Thenativechief
Summary: A reading of the queen's champion by the gods and demigods of CBH. Original story by Anaklusmos14, all credit goes to him, and check him out, he's cool.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So guys, in this story, I'll have different stuff from others, like Apollo being nice and not always womanizing, and accepting Perce as Artemis' friend cuz its Percy motherfucking Jackson, and mild stuff like that._

It was 4 years after the Savior of Olympus had left; a council meeting was taking place. All the Olympians were sitting on their thrones  
with sad expressions, the campers were looking like they hadn't slept in years, and all were waiting for Artemis and her hunters.  
When she arrived, everyone saw a puzzled expression on her face and looked at her with hopeful glints in their eyes.  
"Anything new?" asked Poseidon, still looking like he did when Percy went missing.  
"Not on Percy. But I figured a little concerning the man who has been saving demigods. His name is Blake, and appears to have a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist."  
"You mean that...?" started a bewildered Zeus, while all the mortals looked confused.  
"Yes, I believe he is Roman."  
Just then a blinding light appeared, and a note was on the ground along with a book. Thalia took the note and read: 

_"Dear Gods, Demigods and Hunters,  
We have noticed you bear Perseus Jackson's disappearance rather badly. To help, we have decided to send you a book of what happens to him in the future. We will also send some people from the future._

_Sincerely,  
the Fates."_

Everyone looked like they had just came back from Hell, and some smiles were seen, as they would hear about their Lost Hero.  
Thalia took the book, "So who wants to read first?"  
Zeus raised his hand "I'll read".  
Thalia gave the book to her father who gave her a rare smile.

**"Betrayal"** Zeus read. "Oh were starting on a good note" chuckled Hermes.

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted  
to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan,  
who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead.**

Hermes looked down, ashamed. "Don't be ashamed, Lord Hermes" said Thalia, "No one holds you responsible, not even Percy." Hermes slowly nodded with a smile towards Thalia, "Thanks".

**Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her troath. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears  
falling from his face.**

"Damn right they were unnoticed" growled Clarisse while the gods all looked down, ashamed to have missed that clue.

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.  
"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

Most of the campers snorted in disgust.

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet.**

"I'm sorry, Poseidon" was heard from the goddess of wisdom as she was being glared at by a pissed off god of the sea.

**Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot bellow Percy's left armpit.**

"Why there?" curiously inquired Chiron. Thalia silently mouthed Achilles' spot to him, which was answered by a nod.

**Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the room.**

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, stood****  
glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

"Wow, you guys actually agreed on doing something" said a smirking Hades, breaking tension and making most roar in laughter, making Zeus blush of embarrassment while Poseidon merely smirked at his brother before resuming his intense glare at the ground.

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"When are you not agitated, brother?" asked Poseidon, still bearing a sad face and still having a stare competition with the floor.

Hestia smiled slightly at her brother's attempt to show his sadness and walked over to him, whispering comforting words in his ear.

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room.**

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

The room shook with the sound of face palms across the entire room.  
"I mean no disrespect, Lady Artemis, but I kinda doubt that your daughter would be alive if Percy wanted to kill her" said Travis in a hushed tone. Athena merely nodded, a tear running down her cheek. Hera got up and went near Athena whispering soft words to her, ignoring the astonished  
looks from the entire room.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in Celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"I hope you realize normal iron ones would be appropriate" muttered Hephaestus, only to be ignored.

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg."**

"I am sorry for that, Thalia" said the queen of the gods, who was looked at with shocked looks. When did Hera become so nice?

**"Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and Stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shock. I heard her say  
that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke."**

"Smart boy" said Ares while grinning. Everyone looked to him confused and he said, "Never trust a girlfriend" before whacked on the head with a pointy shoe.

**"Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide."**

"He has respect for superior beings, I'll give him that" muttered Zeus before continuing.

**"Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"Other than the fact that the god of truth was there of course," Apollo mentioned chuckling.

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods are true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom"**

"Or you could do that" mentioned Apollo.

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

"When was she not cowardly?" asked Grover.

"Always relying on Perce to protect her…" mumbled Thalia.

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg.**

"Thank you for that, Lord Apollo" said Thalia.

"No problem, and no title please, you make me feel old" replied Apollo.

**As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. **

"Being able to cry in public proves you have no shame in weakness, something not a lot of men have" said Artemis while the goddesses were nodding to approve.

**Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. ****Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

Identical evil grins appeared on everyone's faces.

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"You could sense his pain by looking at him, and I had an empathy link with him. Most painful experience ever" said Grover.

"I actually felt sorry for the punk" said Ares, earning some weird glances.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

"That's how you know how sad he was, he really likes Tyson," said Nico.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

Some chuckles were heard.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

Thalia smiled fondly at her father and her sister.

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

"No one could really deny that right?" asked Hermes.

**The question was met with silence.**

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

"That we expected," said Demeter.

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"And that we didn't," chuckled Apollo.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

"Who'd trust you D," replied Hermes, successfully breaking the cold atmosphere.

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

Apollo and Artemis were smiling brightly at the mention of their mother's release.

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

"Looks like Perseus can be smart" said Artemis, "a shame; he'd make a cute jackelope".

Most campers grinned imagining Percy as a jackelope.

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Stupid dramatic air head" was heard from a certain god of the sea's throne.

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

Chiron looked at Hestia, wondering if the young hero had had some contact with the goddess of the hearth. Apparently he wasn't the only one suspiciously looking at the goddess in question, as half the campers and all the gods looked at her.

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

"Why would he glow silver?" asked Poseidon to Artemis, who just shrugged.

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"Where Percy, where?" mumbled most of the campers.

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

"He did what?!" exclaimed Thalia while Clarisse yelled "He knows how to apologize?!"

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

Hestia chuckled fondly at her champion's melodrama, raising more suspicion towards her.

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." **

Hera smiled fondly, "No demigod has sacrificed to me for thousands of years, you bet I noticed it," also raising suspicion.

**Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling.**

"It's been five years, when will you return Perce," was heard in the campers' section.

**I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me,**

Chiron smiled fondly at his greatest hero's words.

**and the campers like my brothers and sisters.**

"Damn right he's my brother," muttered Clarisse, with all the campers who knew him nodding.

**I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson.**

"Done! Who's next?" asked Zeus.

"Here father!" shouted Hermes from the other side of the room. As he was about to read, a bright light appeared, blinding everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bright light disappeared, there stood Nico Di Angelo, except older and happier. His deluxe-aviator jacket on his back and his fell-out-of-bed hair, he had a small smirk on his lips, and had some lipstick traces on his faces. He opened his olive-green eyes and saw loads of people looking at him.

"Hum, what's happening here?" he questioned, ignoring the weird glances he received and the blush crawling up his face.

"We're reading this book the fates sent us. A book about Percy," answered Hades, looking at his son with pride.

"Oh, cool" he said before going to sit with his younger self and the Stoll brothers, "So I assume this is the past."

Nico's younger self merely nodded before whispering "How did you get these lipstick marks?"

Nikes (I'll call future Nico that way to avoid confusion) only whispered "Later" as Hermes began to read.

**Ch. 2 (Five Years Later)**

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. **

"FIVE YEARS" yelled everyone but Nikes.

**Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years.**

Cue looks at Poseidon.

**Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp.**

"Guess he killed a lot of monsters" said both Nicos at the same time. Nikes chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair, despite the yell of outrage from the younger son of Hades.

**But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. **

"Not too happy they failed sis?" said Apollo while dodging a silver arrow.

**Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. **

Everyone glanced at Thalia to see her looking exhausted, and overly not taken care of.

**She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long.**

Apollo and Hermes started laughing their asses off at Artemis' expression, and had to evade arrows.

**They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is.**

"Yep, Percy is a special boy" said Nikes while Artemis was thinking 'You have no idea.'

**It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"What does that mean?" asked an Athena camper.

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

Nikes mentally smirked, thinking how everyone is going to freak out when they'll find out.

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man, the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

All the men and some women cringed hearing this.

"He does kinda go overboard," said a young hunter.

"How do you know?" asked Hermes.

"He rescued me" she replied, "And let's just say my step-father is probably the only man ever to get his manhood burned off while getting slammed in the head with a baseball bat."

The gods all winced while the goddesses smiled at his actions for a mortal hurting a young girl, and the hunters muttering their approval for those actions, and Chiron thinking that was something Percy would do.

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"Oh assassin style." Said the Stolls, while their father looked at them proudly.

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

Artemis looked worried for her hunters, and was breathing heavily.

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes.**

As did the eyes of Nico, Zeus and Artemis.

**The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclops' forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

"YEAH! BLAKE TO THE RESCUE!" yelled some of the hunters while Zeus looked like he might pay thousands to thank this man.

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

'Good luck' thought Nikes, Hera and Hestia.

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

The campers' eyes widened while most of the gods looked at Hestia again.

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"No god I ever heard of" said Zeus. Most were on the edge of their seats wanting to know the man's identity.

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

"Wow sis, he just saved your lives and you yell at him. Sheesh." Artemis looked down embarrassed, not even arguing about the 'sis' thing.

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"I knew he was a roman!" shouted Artemis, not realizing nobody at said the contrary.

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"WHAT!" shouted Zeus, "YOU TWO HAD A CHILD TOGETHER".

"Calm down Zeus, you'll understand soon enough."

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

"Clue one" said Nikes.

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

"Dang that's a textbook answer to shut Artemis up" said Hermes. "He obviously knows gods to know how to deal with a pissed off Arty."

"Clue two" said Nikes, staring at Athena who was writing down the clues, trying to had all up together.

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

"Clue three."

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, A CHILD WITH THAT MUCH POWER SHOULD BE IN MY REALM BY NOW!" yelled Hades while Hestia and Hera looked at each other and said:

"Actually, it is possible, and we found out our champion is in fact a child of Greece and Rome."

"But..." Zeus stuttered.

"Hermes read" said Hestia.

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

"Clue four."

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

"So much loyalty to us" said Hera and Hestia, while Nikes muttered "Clue five".

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Behold, the first man ever to admit to a maiden goddess to wanting to join my realm, and survive the encounter," said Hades. Most cracked a smile as Nikes said "Clue six" and Hestia and Hera sighed. They hated the fact that their champion had seen so much terrible stuff in his life.

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

"Just as I was starting to form some respect for him," sighed Artemis.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge boy."**

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"Such an easy challenge," sighed Apollo.

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

Apollo and Hermes started laughing so hard they had tears form at their eyes, while most of the campers and gods looked amused. The hunters were in deep shock and Artemis had pure anger in her eyes. Hermes calmed himself enough to continue.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

Apollo started laughing even harder.

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

"Or he was being respectful," snapped Hera at Artemis, mad that the huntress was trying to see the worst in him.

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

"Because she lost!" yelled Apollo, who then proceeded to dodge dozens of arrows.

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

"A threat! As if your ruling isn't a threat enough" said Hera while glaring down Zeus.

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"You can try" Hestia said aggressively.

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

"And they'd all lose" snapped Hera at her husband.

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

Hestia nodded agreeing with her future self.

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

"Thank you Poseidon" said Hestia.

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, wife."**

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently Artemis couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

"Clue seven" Nikes muttered as campers widened their eyes.

**"What do you mean boy? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

"And clue eight"

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?**

The Stoll brothers looked at each other and shouted "HE'S BACK", while Thalia and Nico where smiling widely and most campers were grinning. They were interrupted in their joy by a bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bright light disappeared, there stood a pretty girl of about 19 years old, gold eyes and hazelnut colored skin. She looked at the room confused, before Nikes went up to her and tugged her in a hug. He explained the situation hastily before she announced:

"Hey, I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

She then walked next to Nico with Nikes and ruffled both their hair, making them both scream in outrage.

"Who wants to read now?" asked Hermes, who then gave the book to Athena after she raised her hand. The goddess of Wisdom cleared her throat before reading:

**Ch.3**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

The god of the sea had some tears in his eyes, and a warm smile, interrupting his floor-glare-down.

**"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

**"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

"Really, Zeusy?" Hera asked, breaking the tension and making the whole room crack a smile at the blushing king's nickname.

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

"When is it not?" asked Demeter.

**"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

**"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

"WHAT!" screamed the majority of the room, while Nikes and Hazel had a knowing look on their faces.

**"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

As they did now, wondering when Hera became nice and how the two came so close to Percy.

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

**"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

A large crack appeared in the middle of the room, while Poseidon was blazing with a sea green aura. Hades shadow travelled to Poseidon and said some things in his ear. Poseidon calmed a little and a small smile of appreciation towards his brother appeared on the sea god's face. Meanwhile, all the campers and some gods were yelling in outrage that such a nice woman got murdered. Once the room went silent, Athena started reading.

**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

"Oh no" Athena gulped before tears flew down her face. Hera once again stood up and said something in her ear that stopped the flow of tears a little. She gave Hera a small smile before reading again.

**Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

**The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

**"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

**Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I...I can't."**

**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

**Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

**"Dear Percy,**

**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**

**Enjoy life alone,**

**Annabeth"**

Chiron shook his head lightly. Any respect he had for the ex-Athena camper disappeared as fast as the news arrived. Meanwhile, all the girls had tears in their eyes, even Artemis and the hunters, and most of the gods were in deep thinking, thinking how they would kill the girl. Ares was shaking his head, killing ones parents was a step too far in a war. Hermes and Apollo looked at each other with some tears in their eyes, thinking how their cousin might feel. Zeus and Hades looked at the book with murderous looks and Poseidon was quietly sobbing in his hands. Dionysus, despite his dislike for the savior of Olympus had a dark look in his once purple eyes. Thalia and Nico were holding on to each other crying, while Hazel and Nikes were doing the same. They knew the couple died, they didn't know that the letter was that cruel. Meanwhile, the other campers were sharpening knives, swords, spears and arrows.

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

**"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

**"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter.**

"No, no, no, no. Sacrifice must have meaning. And don't trust Nemesis" said Ares, struggling to keep his Mars counterpart bound.

**We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

**"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."**

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

**"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

"He did what?" asked Zeus.

"He convinced me to be nice to the children born because you can't keep it in your toga" replied Hera, effectively shutting Zeus up while Hermes shot his adoptive mother an impressed smile. To his surprise, he smiled back.

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

**"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

**"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

**"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

"HA", Artemis said before frowning, "wait, he cheated."

**"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.**

**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

"What did you want to ask?" asked Aphrodite with a small smirk.

"Why we decided to release my mother as part of his wish" she replied simply.

**"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

**"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

**"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

**"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

**"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

"GET IN THERE MATE!" whistled the Stolls while the girl looked disgusted at them and the guys wolf-whistled.

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

"Shook it off" asked Aphrodite with a little wink.

**"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

**"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

**"W…What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

The gods were now looking mildly impressed, wondering just how powerful Percy had become.

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

**"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

Artemis smiled fondly, thinking he was the one male in the whole universe not only to refuse Aphrodite attempts to bed him, resist her charmspeak and swear off love.

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

**"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

**"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

"What! But how could he…" Nico started before Nikes hand covered his mouth and stopped him.

**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

**"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

**Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."**

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

"Ha sweet sweet blackmail" said Hermes, before forced to dodge more silver arrows.

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

**"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

**Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

**"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

**"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

**"Mom….**

"WHAT!" yelled most of the room before the fire of the hearth intensified.

"Yes, I have adopted Percy now shut up" said Hera.

Poseidon was about to retort along with Zeus when two blinding light appeared.


End file.
